Une soirée entre méchants
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Sauron a perdu son alliance de fiancailles. Tom est complexé par son nez. Loki noie sa déprime dans l'alcool. Jadis est fan de la Reine des Neiges. Quatre amis se retrouvent pour discuter, mais la conquête du monde n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Seulement du vin, une chanson, des confidences... et un peu d'humour. {Modern AU - Crossover LOTR & HP & Thor & Narnia}


_*Sors la tête de son miroir* Hein ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis ? Tu t'es perdu ? Non ? Ah, tu as... Tu as_ consciemment _pénétré dans l'antre du démon de la débilité ? Tu serais pas suicidaire, toi, des fois ? Mais bon, tant que tu es là..._

 _ooo_

 _Vous aimez voir les mythes être réduits en poussière ? C'est le bon endroit !_

 _Ceci est un crossover, comprenant_ Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Anneaux (et le Silmarillion en option), Thor _et_ Narnia. _Une bonne connaissance de ces quatre œuvres est donc conseillée si vous voulez bien saisir toutes les références. Mais peut-être que vous pourrez vous en sortir en n'en ayant lu/vu que deux ou trois... Je sais pas, à vous de voir._

 _Ici, vous trouverez : UA, OOC, drogue, chansons, délire, drogue, encore du délire, conneries, mariages, allusions à des couples gays_ (homophobes, dehors !) _drogue, vin, re-délire, une deuxième couche de conneries, et oh, est-ce que j'ai mentionné la drogue ?_

 _ooo_

Je prie d'avance **Tolkien, Rowling, Lewis et Marvel (et les fans de la Reine des Neiges)** de me pardonner *se prosterne* Pitié me tuez pas...

 _ooo_

 _Voilà, je prierais les persévérants que je n'ai pas fait fuir de s'avancer par ici... Bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Une soirée entre méchants -**

 ** _ou_**

 ** _\- Comment massacrer la face de pauvres vilains qui n'ont rien demandé -_**

 **0o0o0o0**

- _Libérééééée, délivrééééée... Je ne mentirai plus jaméééééééé..._

La voix suraigüe et abominablement fausse de Jadis résonnait dans la salle de bain dans laquelle elle était en train de s'apprêter. Pernicieuse comme un nuage de gaz toxique, elle s'échappait dans le couloir, glissait le long de la rampe d'escalier et faisait sonner ses puissants échos jusque dans la cuisine. Assis sur la table, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, Loki contemplait pensivement son verre de vin où flottaient des glaçons, comme s'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'y noyer.

- _Libérééééée, délivrééééée… C'est décidé de m'en vééééééé…_

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... » Songea Loki, désespéré.

Un accent trop serré rappelant un pneu qui crisse lui fit grincer des dents. Sa main se contracta autour de son verre, prise de la subite envie de le fracasser contre le mur le plus proche, avec sa tête en prime si ça pouvait le libérer des horribles sons qui détruisaient ses oreilles.

« Et ça fait déjà quatre ans que je vis avec ce phénomène... »

- _L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuiiiiiiit…_

« Je vais péter les plombs... »

- _La neige est reine à son touuuuur…_

« Si elle ne s'arrête pas à trois, je ne réponds plus de rien… Trois… »

- _Un royaume de solituuuuuuude…_

« Deux…. Bordel, mais pourquoi est-ce que je supporte cette casserole ambulante ? »

- _Ma place est làààààà pour toujouuuuurs…_

« Je suis beaucoup trop gentil, on me le dit tout le temps… Un… »

- _Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demaiiiiiin…_

« Mais là c'est trop... Zéro. »

Calmement, posément, avec l'assurance tranquille de ceux qui savent être dans leur bon droit, Loki posa son verre sur la table, puis sauta au sol avec la souplesse d'un chat. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il entreprit de donner de la voix à son tour :

-IL N'Y AURA PAS DE DEMAIN POUR TOI !

Les braillements émanant de l'étage s'étranglèrent. Et alors que Loki se précipitait vers les escaliers avec l'intention de régler définitivement son compte à cette chanteuse d'opérette qui lui servait de copine, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. A grand-peine, Loki réfréna ses pulsions meurtrières et essaya – sans réel succès – de ne pas arborer l'expression d'un psychopathe devant sa première victime du mois en allant ouvrir. Heureusement, celui qui se présentait à la porte avait l'habitude de voir ladite expression sur le visage du jeune homme aux longs cheveux corbeau et aux yeux verts.

Ce visiteur averti avait, pour sa part, des yeux bruns que la lumière du soleil déclinant striait de reflets rouges et une chevelure d'ébène très soignée, coiffée d'une façon qui rappelait vaguement Hitler. Il aurait pu être beau garçon, sans cet étrange handicap physique qui attirait ou faisait se détourner les regards des passants qui le croisaient dans la rue : son nez enfoncé, presque inexistant, comme s'il s'était pris une porte en pleine face, dont on ne distinguait que deux longues fentes minces au-dessus des lèvres, et qui lui conférait un profil aplati assez inhumain.

-Salut, Tom, l'accueillit Loki sans la moindre once d'enthousiasme dans la voix, en s'effaçant de l'encadrement pour le laisser entrer.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit remarquer celui-ci. Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ?

A cet instant précis, une voix stridente beugla :

- _Cache tes pouvoiiiiiirs, n'en parle paaaaaas…_

Le visage de Tom se fendit d'un large sourire, et il gratifia son ami d'une tape compatissante sur l'épaule :

-Ok, je comprends mieux.

-Des fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas masochiste de vivre avec cette dingue, grinça Loki en refermant la porte.

Puis ils se dirigèrent, par habitude, vers la cuisine.

-Sauron n'est pas venu avec toi ? Demanda Loki avec une curiosité un peu inquiète.

-Non. Il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait.

-Tu crois que c'est prudent ? Je veux dire... Il habite loin, ça va le forcer à venir en voiture...

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules. Mais tu le connais. Il m'a traité de tous les noms et m'a dit d'arrêter de le materner.

Loki éclata de rire, mais une ride soucieuse s'était formée entre ses sourcils.

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes hommes écartèrent le sujet de leur conversation. Loki sortit deux verres du placard et les remplit de vin. A l'étage, Jadis continuait de brailler, avec un enthousiasme qui méritait d'être souligné.

-Ca va durer encore longtemps ? Demanda Tom en ricanant.

-Y'a des chances, soupira Loki en prenant l'air du vieil habitué. Elle chante toujours quand elle est dans la salle de bain, et quand elle est dans la salle de bain, ça prend toujours des heures.

-J'ai jamais rien compris aux femmes, moi, trancha Tom en plongeant ses lèvres dans son verre.

-C'est pour ça que tu seras toujours célibataire, mon vieux, se moqua Loki.

-Si c'est pour tomber sur _ça_ , répliqua vivement Tom en désignant l'étage d'un geste de main, je préfère encore mourir puceau.

-Et ça risque de t'arriver, au train ou ça va.

-M'en fous.

-Au pire, tu n'as qu'à te rabattre sur les garçons.

Tom haussa les épaules et désigna son nez – ou plutôt son absence de nez :

-Et ça, tu en fais quoi ?

-Tu es complexé ? S'étonna Loki en se resservant un verre.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non ! ... Bon, peut-être. (Il se racla la gorge) Hum, joli pull, au passage.

Par réflexe, Loki baissa le regard, et son nez se plissa en se rappelant de ce qu'il portait.

-Ouais, c'est Jadis qui me l'a offert à Noël, gromella-t-il, avant de vider son verre cul sec. Cette sorcière m'a forcé à le mettre.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, se moqua Tom, en profitant allégrement pour se venger. Il n'y a qu'elle pour t'acheter un pull avec une _tête de renne_ brodée dessus... Elle, c'est la Reine des Neiges, et toi le Renne des Neiges...

-Oh, ça va, hein, ronchonna Loki, inclinant une nouvelle fois la bouteille au-dessus de son verre. Tu es même pas drôle.

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas boire autant, conseilla raisonnablement Tom, un peu inquiet de voir son ami s'enfiler sa troisième dose en moins de cinq minutes. Tu vas finir bourré avant que Sauron n'arrive.

-C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps, intervint une voix féminine. Salut Tom !

Quand elle ne chantait plus, la voix de Jadis était bien plus agréable à écouter, songèrent Loki et Tom en concert, en levant le regard.

La jeune fille était en train de descendre l'escalier, parée d'une robe blanche et moulante qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination, ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une multitude de petites tresses glissant comme des fils d'or dans son dos.

-Salut Jadis, répondit Tom, son regard s'attardant presque malgré lui sur la silhouette fine de la jeune femme. Tu as prévu de séduire quelqu'un ce soir ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement, sans prononcer une parole.

-On dirait une robe de mariée, ajouta Loki d'un air un peu perplexe.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en conclus, Rodolphe ? S'amusa Jadis, ses yeux soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner pétillants de gaité.

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je plaisantais, hein, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer en le voyant au bord de la crise de panique. C'était juste une _blague_... Ohlàlà, aucun sens de l'humour, celui-là !

-Notre bon petit renne serait-il sensible ? Ricana Tom dans sa barbe.

Il récolta un coup de coude qui le fit grimacer.

-Au fait, lança-t-il à Jadis avec une ironie à peine voilée, je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de _La Reine des Neiges._

-Vous m'avez entendue chanter ? Demanda la jeune femme avec sur le visage une expression de surprise qui paraissait – _paraissait_ – authentique.

-Un peu qu'on t'a entendue, marmonna Loki d'un ton rogue.

Il s'apprêta à porter un quatrième verre à ses lèvres, mais d'un mouvement vif, sa compagne le lui vola et le vida d'un trait.

-Hé ! S'exclama Loki. Mon verre !

-Tu bois trop, répondirent Jadis et Tom d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, alors que Loki croisait les bras sur la poitrine en bougonnant comme un enfant.

-En fait, c'est un peu grâce à toi, Tom, lança alors Jadis avec un sourire mutin.

-Grâce à moi... Répéta celui-ci sans comprendre.

- _La Reine des Neiges._ C'est un peu grâce à toi. Tu te rappelles, il y a quelques temps, tu m'as recrutée pour garder tes neveux parce qu'Olorin n'était pas là...

-Oui. Et ?

-Donc j'ai passé la soirée avec eux – très bonne soirée entre parenthèse – et avant de se coucher, ils ont voulu qu'on regarde un film.

-Et vous avez regardé _La Reine des Neiges_ , comprit Loki.

-Exact.

-Donc c'est à cause que Tom si tu as vu _La Reine des Neiges._

-Exact.

Loki se frappa le front du plat de la main. Tom haussa les épaules en grattant nerveusement le bout de son absence de nez.

-Hé, je ne pouvais pas savoir...

-Évidemment que non, soupira Loki avec lassitude. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux ni des magiciens... N'empêche... Jadis, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse garder ces jumeaux diaboliques.

-Diaboliques, c'est un grand mot, objecta Tom, bien qu'il ne se sente pas trop le cœur à défendre ses neveux.

Il ne l'était jamais de toute manière. Ces mômes l'insupportaient. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de les confondre. C'était dingue comme ils se ressemblaient ! Sauf pour ce qui était des yeux. L'un avait des yeux d'émeraude, l'autre de saphir ; quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tous deux très faciles à faire pleurer. Et aussi très doués pour leur donner cet irrésistible bouille de chiots battus à laquelle personne _\- personne -_ ne pouvait résister.

Saletés de gamins.

S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il les aurait filé à un orphelinat quand on les lui avait collé dans les pattes à la mort de leurs parents, deux ans auparavant, mais aux yeux de la loi, il était leur oncle et leur tuteur légal.

Saleté de vie.

Tom sortit de ses pensées, et frissonna nerveusement en croisant le regard vert de Loki. C'était celui d'une bête sauvage affamée face à sa proie.

-Ça fait deux mois, _deux putains de mois_ qu'elle me gonfle avec cette chanson ! J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit ! Tom...

Celui-ci frémit de nouveau. Le silence qui suivit lui parut interminable.

-... Tu baisse dans mon estime, laissa finalement tomber Loki d'un ton affligé. Tu as vraiment _La Reine des Neiges_ chez toi ?

-C'est pour les mioches... Tenta vaguement de se défendre l'autre, embarrassé.

-Non, sérieux, tu as _La Reine des Neiges_ chez toi ?

Un coup de sonnette impérieux interrompit leur discussion qui glissait sur une pente dangereuse. Tom sauta sur l'occasion et se précipita ouvrir la porte.

-Ah, c'est toi ! S'exclama-t-il avec soulagement en découvrant leur visiteur.

-Quoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oulà, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur... Pas que ça change de d'habitude, notez. Sauron était d'un naturel irritable et avait toujours sur le visage cette expression revêche qui dissuadait la plupart des gens de l'approcher. La plupart des gens.

Mais lui, Loki et Jadis n'étaient pas « la plupart des gens ». Celebrimbor non plus.

-Non, évidemment que non, répondit-il hâtivement.

Tom s'autorisa une seconde pour admirer le visage triangulaire de son ami, son opulente chevelure d'or roussi, ses yeux en amande où semblaient brûler les flammes de l'enfer qui vous menaçaient de milles morts, toutes plus atroces et douloureuses les unes que les autres. Il l'avait toujours trouvé terriblement effrayant et beau.

Effrayant, lui il pouvait l'être. Mais beau, ça, non, jamais - à cause de cette putain de malformation de son putain de _nez_...

-Oh, heu, entre, ajouta-t-il en réalisant que Sauron attendait sur le seuil.

Le blond et le brun rejoignirent le couple dans la cuisine. Visiblement, durant la minute d'absence de Tom, une dispute avait éclaté. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent à distance prudente, discrets mais attentifs. C'était toujours très amusant de voir le brun et gracile Loki et la blonde et vigoureuse Jadis face à face. Ils étaient physiquement si parfaitement opposés qu'on se demandait comment ils avaient pu finir ensemble.

En revanche, pour leurs oreilles, c'était une autre paire de manches. Vu le niveau de décibels à laquelle volait engueulade, ils allaient perdre vite fait cinquante pourcent d'ouïe.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR BRAILLER CETTE BORDEL DE CHANSON A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP !

-QUOI, TU PRÉFÈRE UNE AUTRE ? PAS DE PROBLÈME ! _JE VOUDRAIS UN BONHOMME DE NEEEEEEEIGEEEEE…_

-LA FEEEERME !

-NOOOOOON !

-SIIIIIIII !

-NOOOOOON !

-TU ARRÊTE DE ME CASSER LES OREILLES TOUT LE SUITE !

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER, TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE QUE JE SACHE !

-ET HEUREUSEMENT, TIENS !

-MAIS JE T'EMMERDE SALE TÊTE DE RENNE !

-ET MOI AUSSI, CONASSE DES GLACES ! JE ME DEMANDE BIEN COMMENT TON PÈRE A FAIT POUR TE SUPPORTER !

-TU VEUX QU'ON PARLE DU TIEN ? TU L'AS TELLEMENT SAOULÉ QU'IL T'A ABANDONNÉ COMME UN DÉCHET DANS LA RUE !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE ÇA !

Jadis se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. Face à elle, Loki avait perdu toute couleur et se cramponnait à la table comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un long silence, lourd et pesant plana dans la cuisine. Puis le couple réalisa qu'il était observé. Il fut difficile de déterminer lesquels des quatre jeunes gens furent les plus gênés.

-Salut Sauron, lança Loki d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre jovial.

-Salut... Tiens, joli pull, Loki... (Celui-ci rougit en soufflant par le nez) C'était bien _La Reine des Neiges_ que tu chantais, Jadis ? Fit le blond, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

La jeune femme tenta de prendre une expression agacée, que démentit son regard rieur.

-On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît ? Quémanda Loki d'un air misérable.

Il s'avança vers son ami et tendit la main droite pour qu'il la serre. Sauron amorça un geste pour la prendre, mais la main qu'il leva fut la gauche ; et tous les deux se retrouvèrent un peu embarrassés, incapables de se serrer commodément la main. Et Loki, en baissant les yeux, se rappela.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il en s'empressant de changer de main.

Sauron put enfin la serrer, mais un climat de gêne avait envahi la cuisine.

-Ça va ? Tu... Tu es venu comment ? Demanda Tom avec un peu d'inquiétude.

-En bus, répondit Sauron. Maintenant, la voiture, c'est fini pour moi.

Il leva son bras droit, exposant aux yeux de ses amis le moignon bandé qui dépassait de la manche de son pull.

-Je vais finir par m'y habituer, soupira-t-il. Heureusement que je suis gaucher.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis sur l'invitation de Jadis, les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place sur les fauteuils disposés autour de la cheminée flamboyante. Loki posa quatre verres et une bouteille de vin sur la table basse et entreprit de servir tout le monde.

-Ca me gêne de te demander ça... Commença-t-il en tendant un verre à Sauron, qui le saisit de la main gauche. Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé exactement ?

-Un accident de chasse, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme blond, le regard fixé sur le feu qui semblait se refléter dans ses prunelles.

-Tu chasse encore ? S'étonna Tom.

-Plus maintenant, ricana Sauron. Difficile de manipuler un fusil avec une seule main.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Insista Loki, curieux.

Jadis le tira par la manche en sifflant d'un air désapprobateur.

-Laisse, intervint Sauron. Je vais vous en parler si vous voulez. Mais ne vous attendez pas à quoi que ce soit d'épique... C'est juste un accident bête. Je suis tombé sur Isildur, vous voyez qui c'est ?

-C'est pas un petit grassouillet avec une barbe ? Fit Tom.

-Ouais, voilà. J'ai surgi face à lui en plein milieu de la cambrousse. Il m'a vu trop tard, il a cru à un animal, il a tiré.

Tom porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés :

-Heureusement que ce n'était que la main...

Sauron acquiesça pensivement.

-A l'hôpital, ils m'ont opéré, mais ils ont été obligés d'amputer.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne avec un petit rire amer :

-Mais ce qui me fait le plus chier dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai perdu mon alliance…

-Une alliance ? S'étonna Loki. Une alliance... de fiançailles ?

-Ben évidemment.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'engager ? S'enthousiasme Jadis en gloussant derrière son verre.

Sans répondre, Sauron esquissa un sourire, qui se tordit en une grimace.

-En plus, c'était une bague que j'avais fait moi-même... J'en étais super fier... Celeb l'avait adorée.

-Elle était comment ?

Sauron sortit son téléphone de sa poche, pianota un moment dessus, avant de retourner l'écran pour monter à ses amis la photo d'un anneau en or tout simple mais d'une grande beauté. Connaisseurs de ses travaux, ils reconnurent la marque de leur ami dans cette simplicité sensible.

-Du coup, c'est définitif avec Celebrimbor ? Lança Tom d'un ton qu'il voulut neutre et détaché.

Sauron haussa les épaules en souriant dans la vide, comme chaque fois qu'on parlait de son amant, et Tom sembla se renfrogner. Moqueur, Loki se pencha vers Jadis et souffla à son oreille « Tommy est jalouuuux ! »

Mais le concerné l'entendit, et piqua un fard.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi, chuchota-t-il furieusement.

Il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que Sauron ne l'avait pas entendu. Heureusement, le blond était occupé à converser par messages avec une tierce personne et ne s'occupait pas d'eux.

-Allez ! Tu m'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure que tu n'aimais pas les femmes, ricana Loki à voix basse.

-Mais c'est pas une raison !

-Si ça se trouve, il est juste asexuel, s'en mêla Jadis avec l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas, gronda Tom. Et puis, même si c'était vrai... Même si j'étais "attiré par les hommes", fit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, Sauron, c'est pas pareil... Enfin quoi, pas lui, pas comme ça !

-Ouais, ça doit être particulier de sortir avec le mec avec quoi on est allé au pot, approuva Jadis avec un sérieux parfait.

-Allez vous faire voir, chuchota furieusement Tom, exaspéré. Occupez-vous de _votre_ couple au lieu d'essayer de me fourrer avec quelqu'un !

-On s'inquiète juste pour toi, mon cher Tommychou, corrigea Loki avec un sourire sardonique. Faut nous comprendre, te voir à vingt-cinq ans sans avoir embrassé personne sur la bouche...

-Fous-moi la paix, Rodolphe, bordel de merde ! S'exclama Tom, haussant involontairement la voix.

Sauron leva la tête de son téléphone, surpris. Voyant le couple démoniaque ricaner d'un air satisfait et Tom virer à l'écarlate, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, rien, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de le rassurer Jadis avec un sourire de requin tout ce qu'il y avait de moins rassurant.

-Ah... D'accord.

Et il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son portable pour textoter furieusement de ses cinq doigts restants. Peu importe avec qui il discutait, la conversation avait l'air tendue.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée que trois paires d'yeux contemplaient rêveusement, leurs paupières se fermant de plus en plus fréquemment et lourdement, hypnotisés par la danse des flammes, bercés par le calme, la chaleur et le vin qui commençait à faire effet. C'était un silence confortable et éloquent, un de ceux qui régnaient au sein d'un groupe de quatre amis liés depuis de nombreuses années.

Les plus anciens amis de ce groupe étaient Sauron et Tom. Comme l'avait souligné Jadis, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient bébés - et avaient, entre autres, appris à aller au pot ensemble.

Tom était un orphelin, fils adoptif d'un vieux bonhomme barbu du nom d'Albus Gandalf Olorin, qui avait également joué le rôle de « nounou » du petit Sauron, dont le père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Durant toute leur enfance, il était rare qu'on les voie l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient comme des frères - des frères physiquement contraires sur tous les plans.

Ils avaient rencontré Loki au collège. Ce jeune garçon maigre et pâle, toujours solitaire mais excellent élève, les avait intrigués, et ils avaient décidé de lui faire une place dans leur amitié. Avec surprise, ils avaient appris qu'il était le frère cadet de Thor, le garçon le plus cool et le plus populaire du lycée, sur lequel toutes les filles jetaient leur dévolu. Ou plus exactement, le frère adoptif. Mais à cette époque, Loki lui-même l'ignorait. Apprendre la vérité, l'accablante vérité, celle dans laquelle il n'était ni le frère de Thor ni le fils d'Odin et Frigga, mais un enfant abandonné dans la rue et recueilli par un passant charitable, lui avait porté un coup très dur, et sans ses amis pour l'épauler, il ne se serait pas relevé.

Jadis était arrivée un peu plus tard, et s'était rapidement mais sûrement liée à ce trio de garçons pour le moins particuliers. Chamboulée à cause de sa violente rupture avec son petit copain Aslan - un beau gosse blond au moins aussi populaire que Thor - elle avait commencé à flirter ouvertement avec Loki... sans penser qu'ils finiraient par emménager ensemble et envisager le mariage.

Peu après, Sauron avait fait la connaissance de Celebrimbor, un charmant jeune homme comme lui très versé par l'art de la création et la forge, et c'était cette passion commune qui les avait rapprochés.

Dans les premiers temps de sa relation avec lui, Sauron s'était montré très distant avec ses amis, et Tom en avait particulièrement souffert. Loki, qui était sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il était avec Jadis – sauf quand elle commençait à chanter – l'avait inondé de taquineries et de sous-entendus, et il le faisait encore. Mais Tom était résolu – ou résigné – à vivre célibataire et à mourir puceau. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'orientation sexuelle, ça il s'en foutait comme son premier landau, mais il savait simplement qu'avec son handicap physique, il ne pourrait jamais attirer personne. Alors il se contentait de regarder ses amis être heureux avec leurs moitiés – parce que eux, ils étaient beaux – en les enviant secrètement, et en espérant que l'âge ne le ferait pas s'enlaidir encore plus. Ce serait le pompon si, en plus, il se retrouvait chauve, ou quelque chose du genre...

-Dis, tu discutes avec qui comme ça ? Demanda Loki à Sauron, toujours scotché à son portable.

-Mon père, marmonna le blond entre ses dents.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte de beau ?

-Rien. Il ne me raconte plus rien de beau depuis...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais ses trois amis complétèrent mentalement sa phrase par « depuis son remariage ».

-Déjà qu'avant il n'était pas particulièrement causant, poursuivit Sauron avec amertume.

-Et... Avec ton beau-père, ça se passe comment ? Hasarda Tom, mais il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

-Mal, vraiment, vraiment mal. Ce type est pédant comme c'est pas permis. Il est en train de tout foutre en l'air, ce sale con...

Tom se tendit. Il savait que les relations de son ami avec son père n'avaient jamais été excellentes, faute de communication principalement, mais que Sauron avait toujours profondément aimé et admiré son paternel, et que son intérêt pour l'orfèvrerie venait en partie de là.

Loki et Jadis avaient rapprochés leurs fauteuils pour écouter le blond. Ils étaient récemment appris le remariage de Melkor et mourraient d'envie de demander des détails sur cette affaire.

-Comment ça, tout foutre en l'air ?

-Il me vole ma place ! Gronda Sauron en fermant un bref instant les yeux. Toute ma vie, je me suis acharné à créer les plus beaux joyaux pour mon père... Je n'aimais rien tant que de l'entendre s'extasier sur mes nouvelles créations... Et voilà que l'autre con a débarqué avec ses trois cailloux brillants, et depuis mon père n'est plus le même.

-Des cailloux brillants ?

-On dirait des diamants avec des lampes à l'intérieur. C'est beau, c'est sûr... Ça brille, ça brille, ça impressionne la galerie, ça oui ! Pour ça, il est fort, l'autre imbécile. Il cause bien, il fait vendre sa marchandise. Mais pour le reste, c'est juste un caractère de merde capricieux qui ne s'occupe que de son nombril. Et le pire, c'est que mon père n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte...

Sauron avait caché son visage dans sa main restante et respirait par saccade, comme s'il luttait contre les sanglots.

-En plus, c'est aussi un divorcé... Et bien sûr, il s'est ramené avec ses gosses...

Il abattit avec violence son moignon sur l'accoudoir, faisant sursauter les autres.

-Il a sept bordels de gamins et il les a tous emmenés dans ses bagages ! Comme si la maison était un putain d'hôtel ! Il y en a un qui passe son temps à chanter en gratouillant sa guitare. Même la nuit. Et y'a le blond avec son humour pourri qui essaye de me tacler chaque fois qu'il me voit, et celui qui fait toujours la gueule... Niveau caractère, il est pire que moi, vous voyez le niveau...

Ses amis émirent un sifflement impressionné.

-Et pis t'a l'espèce de copié-collé de son père... Je ne suis pas parano, hein, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il m'espionne et qu'il rapporte mes moindres faits et gestes à son papounet. Et il y a aussi une paire de rouquins de mes deux qui passent leur temps à faire des conneries. Ils ont autant d'esprit que tes neveux, Tom, et c'est dire... Je suis sûr qu'ils regardent encore _La Reine des Neiges._

Jadis gloussa nerveusement, alors que Tom fronçait les sourcils en essayant d'imaginer un adolescent avec le niveau de maturité de ses neveux, âgés de cinq ans.

-Tu as parlé que de six des sept, fit pragmatiquement remarquer Loki.

Sauron resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées, puis il secoua la tête, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire carnassier digne d'un loup affamé. Parlant plus pour lui-même que pour eux, il poursuivit :

-J'aimerais tellement faire comme les belles-sœurs de Cendrillon, les foutre au grenier et les obliger à récurer toute la maison... Mais il y a toujours le papounet dans l'ombre, et je sais que son emprise sur mon père est forte. Alors pour le moment, Cendrillon, c'est moi.

Il marqua une longue pause. Ses amis attendirent patiemment qu'il reprenne.

-Ces six-là, encore, je pourrais gérer. Mais il y a l'aîné... Un connard qui fait son monsieur-je-sais-tout alors que c'est un zéro. Il est tellement grand qu'il se cogne de partout, cet abruti. Celui-là, dès que l'occasion se présente, je le zigouille. (Il se tut un instant, sembla réfléchir, puis son sourire s'étira et devint effrayant) Non, mieux... Je vais le torturer très longtemps et très lentement. Je vais le mettre à genoux devant moi. Et après, je le suspendrai par le poignet au sommet d'un immeuble, et bonne chance à lui pour se détacher... Le seul moyen serait, éventuellement, de lui couper la main... Et il comprendra, alors, il comprendra ce que _moi_ ça m'a fait...

Il caressait son moignon du bout des doigts de la main gauche, avec une sorte de tendresse amoureuse et une lueur de plaisir malsaine dans les yeux. Le feu jetait sur son visage des ombres et des taches de lumière rouges, comme des traces de sang. Un peu inquiets, Loki, Tom et Jadis échangeaient des regards incertains. Sauron n'était pas d'une nature violente. Pour qu'il se mettre à rêver de torturer ses beaux-frères, ils avaient vraiment dû le pousser à bout.

Jadis se racla la gorge et changea prudemment de sujet :

-Ok, heu, génial... Et toi, Tom, ça va comme tu veux ? Ta collecte d'objets sentimentaux avance ?

Tom lui fit les gros yeux avant de hocher la tête, malgré lui un peu embarrassé. Sorti de sa transe meurtrière, Sauron lui jeta un regard intrigué :

-Une _collecte d'objets sentimentaux_ ? C'est que ce délire ?

-Tu ne lui en as pas parlé, Tom ? S'étonna Loki.

L'interpellé secoua la tête, négativement cette fois, toujours sans un mot. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler de lui-même, Loki se tourna vers Sauron :

-Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'il est sur le coup. Il rassemble des trucs de valeur sentimentale pour lui pour en faire une sorte de mini-collection. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu nous dire, mais ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur... En tout cas, il en cherche sept.

-Sept ? Pourquoi sept ? Demanda Sauron, curieux.

-Sept, c'est un bon chiffre, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules. Il y a sept jours dans une semaine, sept couleurs dans un arc-en-ciel...

-Et moi j'ai sept demi-frères à la maison, ricana sombrement Sauron.

Tom ne sut que répondre et détourna le regard en se mordillant la lèvre. Voyant sa gêne, le blond le relança d'un ton plus enjoué :

-Mais c'est comme tu veux, hein ! Et pour le moment, tu en es où ?

-J'ai déjà choisi mon journal intime, tu sais, celui que j'avais au collège... Et aussi mon vieux médaillon et une bague, les seules choses que ma mère m'ait laissées.

-Ceux avec le serpent gravé dessus ?

-Ouais, voilà. Et aussi la coupe en argent qu'Olorin m'a offert... Et le diadème serti de saphirs que tu as fait pour moi il y a quelques années, Sauron...

-Oh ! Tu l'as gardé ? S'étonna celui-ci, flatté.

-Evidemment que je l'ai gardé ! Mais je ne le mets pas, tu penses bien. Il est trop beau.

Les joues de Sauron se couvrent d'un rose délicat qui remplit Tom de satisfaction.

-Il y a quoi d'autre ? Le pressa Jadis avec impatience.

-Heu... C'est tout pour le moment, avoua Tom en se grattant la tête. Il en manque deux, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose à quoi je tienne assez fort...

-Tu te rappelle du taille-crayon en forme de nez que je t'avais offert une fois ? Ricana Loki.

Tom lui balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui le fit rire.

-Ou alors tes neveux, suggéra Sauron en riant.

Tom porta une main à son front en soupirant, bien qu'il sourire face frémir les coins de ses lèvres.

-Arrête, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ces mômes !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu les case chez Olorin quand tu le peux...

-C'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolé. Mais ils m'agacent, avec leurs bouilles rondes, leurs cheveux noirs tout bouclés, leurs grands yeux et leurs « tonton Tom ! » à tout bout de champ...

-Moi, je les ai trouvé adorables, intervint Jadis.

-On ne va pas reparler de ça, la prévint Loki en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Peu importe que tu les trouve adorables, je t'interdis de les fréquenter. Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Jadis fredonna les premières notes de _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_ et Loki parut sur le point de la frapper. Sauron décida de désamorcer le conflit en lançant :

-Moi, j'aime bien celui qui a les yeux bleus... C'est lequel, déjà ?

-Frodon, répondit Tom. Mouais. Mais moi je préfère celui aux yeux verts, Harry.

-Yeux verts, yeux de vipère, récita Loki. Et tout le monde sait que tu aimes les serpents.

Tom se renfonça dans son fauteuil en bougonnant.

-Mais ce n'est pas un mal, ajouta Sauron. Tout le monde a son animal favori... Regarde, celui de Loki, c'est un renne.

-Hé ! Protesta l'intéressé. C'est même pas vrai !

-Que si c'est vrai.

-Non c'est pas vrai.

-Que si c'est vrai.

-Non c'est...

-Les garçons, coupa Jadis en levant la main. Vous êtes des citoyens majeurs à présent, ce qui sous-entend « matures et responsables ». Alors s'il vous plaît, pas de ça.

-Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Loki.

-C'est surtout que tu as honte, persifla Tom. Tu as honte de ta _tête de renne._

A cette mention, Loki se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

-Ta gueule, face de serpent.

-Pas de violence verbale, les réprimanda Jadis d'un air sévère.

-Elle fera une bonne mère, chuchota Sauron à Loki, qui pouffa.

Ils récoltèrent tous les deux un tacle bien senti qui les fit grogner.

-J'ai rien dis, marmonna Sauron en se massant la nuque.

Il croisa le regard rieur de Tom, et sut ce à quoi il pensait. Lui aussi, il se rappelait. Il se rappelait du bal costumé organisé à la fin du lycée, et de Loki, arrivé avec la peau peinte en bleu et un casque à cornes sur la tête. Ils étaient morts de rire, et lui mort de honte ; il n'arrêtait pas de geindre et de répéter que c'était Thor qui l'avait obligé à mettre cette horreur.

Une fille s'était approchée d'eux. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche tournoyante comme un tourbillon de neige et avait à la main un sceptre de glace. Elle était arrivée à la hauteur de Loki, l'avait toisé de la tête aux pieds et avait éclaté de rire en s'écriant « Hé, c'est Rodolphe ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Jadis.

Une sonnerie de téléphone s'éleva dans la pièce. Surpris, Tom saisit son portable et décrocha.

-Allô ? ... Ah, papi Olorin ! ... Bien, merci, et toi ? ... Super ! ... Là, je suis chez Loki et Jadis ... Oui, il y a Sauron aussi... Ok ... Pourquoi tu m'appelles, papi ? Les jumeaux ont encore fait une connerie ? ... Oui, pardon, une bêtise ... Hum ? ... Ah ? ... Oui, oui... Je vois...

Suivirent une série d'onomatopées et de hochements de tête divers que ses amis suivirent dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'Albus Gandalf Olorin avait à raconter à son fils adoptif.

-QUOI ?

Une vive surprise se peignit sur les traits de Tom, qui lança à Sauron un regard incrédule. Puis il remercia, raccrocha et regarda l'écran de son portable avec des yeux ronds.

-Heu, Sauron...

Il tendit son portable au blond, qui s'en saisit avec empressement. Il hoqueta en voyant la photo qu'Olorin venait d'envoyer. C'était l'un des deux jumeaux, celui avec les yeux verts, Frodon, une main levée à la hauteur de son visage. Et à son doigt...

-Mais qu'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il se leva d'un bond, le corps électrisé de rage et d'impatience.

-CE PETIT CON VA CREVER !

-Sauron, du calme... Conseilla Tom en le forçant à se rasseoir.

-Non ! Fous-moi la paix, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant !

-C'est tellement pressé ? Et il faut que tu aille où ? Demanda Loki. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que j'ai retrouvé mon anneau, bordel de merde ! C'est ce petit crétin de Frodon ! Je l'ai vu sur la photo ! Il l'a à son doigt !

-Tu... Tu es sûr ? Fit Jadis d'un air perplexe. Ce serait un sacré coup de chance...

-Olorin a emmené les jumeaux se promener dans la forêt cet après-midi, expliqua hâtivement Tom, et en rentrant, il s'est aperçu que Frodon avait ça. Il a dû le trouver par terre et le ramasser...

-C'est quand même une chance de cocu, ça, soutint Jadis.

-Pas de violence verbale, rappela Loki, avant de se baisser pour éviter le tacle qui fusa.

-Désolé les gars, je peux pas rester, il faut que j'aille récupérer mon anneau, déclara Sauron en se levant et en marchant résolument vers la porte.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 ** _Quelques points sur lesquels j'aimerais revenir à tête reposée :_**

 _\- Je pense que vous aurez remarqué que je ne tiens pas_ "La Reine des Neiges" _en très hautes estime. Mais je trouvais que ça s'accordait bien avec Jadis._

 _\- En parlant de Jadis... Je ne sais pas si elle chante vraiment mal, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire (hum, peut-on vraiment appeler_ ça _une histoire ?) on va dire que oui._

 _\- Et elle est en couple avec Loki. Parce que, sorcière blanche, neige, et puis Jotün, neige (sans oublier le Renne des Neiges...) Vous voyez pas un lien ? Et pis j'les trouvais mignons. Et merde, je fais ce que je veux ! Vous arrêtez de critiquer mes choix, oui ?_

 _\- Loki est un alcoolique. J'assume. C'est un marieur. J'assume. Il se fait traiter de tête de renne et de Rodolphe par tout le monde et Tony Stark n'est même pas là. J'assume._

 _\- Tom (Tommychou pour les intimes) est complexé par son nez. Est-ce que c'est étonnant ? Et il s'inquiète d'une potentielle calvitie. Il a raison._

 _-_ *Voix off mystérieuse ressemblant étrangement à celle de Galadriel dans le prologue du SDA* _Loréal pour les gouverner tous, Loréal pour les laver, Loréal pour les coiffer tous, et dans les ténèbres leur refaire une beauté... Loréal, parce que vous le valez bien !_

 _\- Voilà, minute pub terminée, maintenant on va revenir à Tom, d'accord ?_

 _\- Il fait une collection "d'objets sentimentaux"... Aka Horcruuuuuuxes ! J'étais très fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi._

 _\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais imaginer Sauron et Tommy/Voldy bébés sur un pot m'a fait délirer._

 _\- Surtout si Gandalf (ou Albus, au choix) est leur nounou._

 _\- Et j'ai toujours pensé que Frodon et Harry pourraient être des jumeaux._

 _\- Avec Tom en oncle, ils vont souffrir, ça c'est moi qui vous le dit. Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue cette idée, mais je l'ai trouvée tellement géniale... pas vrai qu'elle est géniale, mon idée ?_

 _\- En plus Sauron n'a pas tort : Tommy va bien faire de Harry un Horcruxe. Même si c'était pas volontaire._

 _\- Sauron est un génie._

 _\- Bref._

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de caser Fëanor et ses fils. Vous avez saisi la référence, avec Maedhros ?_

 _\- Et je me suis marrée en imaginant Sauron en mode Cendrillon, Fëanor comme beau-père acariâtre, et ses 7 fils comme les beaux-frères casse-pieds... Oui, je me tape beaucoup de délires toute seule. J'assume ça aussi._

 _\- Je ship à fond le Angbang (Melkor/Sauron) mais sur ce coup-là, j'ai pensé qu'une relation père-fils serait plus crédible. Parce que j'avais vraiment envie de mettre Sauron avec Celebrimbor, à cause des Anneaux, vous voyez ?_

 _\- Bon, évidemment, Celebrimbor ne peut du coup pas être le fils de Curufin... Mais quand vous transposez des elfes en humains, il faut parfois accepter quelques entorses aux règles, surtout au niveau des âges._

 _\- Ok, l'histoire de "l'accident" de chasse avec Isildur, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais dans la première version de ce texte, Isildur était un boucher qui entaillait la main de Sauron par inadvertance en coupant un bout de viande. Alors bon... A choisir, la chasse c'est mieux, je crois._

 _\- Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que Sauron était très en avant par rapport aux autres personnages. J'avais plus d'idées pour lui, même si j'ai essayé de caser un maximum de références pour les autres._

 _\- Voilà voilà... Je m'arrête sinon mes remarques seront plus longues que le texte._

 _\- Allez, bises à tout le monde, prenez soin de vous, lisez des fanfics !_ _A la prochaine !_


End file.
